


Adonis

by Guillermina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guillermina/pseuds/Guillermina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal crea su compañero perfecto, le susurra, lo manipula y lo posee,<br/>pero ¿en realidad es el único que manipula?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -01-

**Author's Note:**

> Un momento de inspiración, y muchas palabras, disfrutalo¡  
> Este capitulo sera solo una introducción.

El destino es una cosa curiosa 

Lleno de altibajos y subidas de montaña rusa que mueven los eventos diarios, no existe situación, felicidad,tristeza o frustración que perduren por el curso del tiempo, haciendo que la vida sea impredecible, los hábitos de hoy, mañana podrán ser vistos como opresores o actividades primitivas puesto que todo está para evolucionar, todo puede cambiar quizás radicalmente en un momento, o puede que lleve cierto tiempo para ser distinto.

Dentro de nuestro propio entorno siempre estarán personas que sin querer alteren el curso de la historia o de nuestras pequeñas vidas, aún cuando estamos seguros que lo tenemos en control.

De esto se dieron cuenta dos curiosas personas, que con la inteligencia y pensamientos evolucionados de los nuestros, se dieron a sí mismos el poder de quitar vida, y en cierto punto de darla.

William Graham era uno de los tantos omegas que rondan en el mundo, cuidado por su familia la cual pereció antes de lo pensado,  como casi todos los omegas, Will fue prometido desde niño a un alpha el cual seria su pareja para lo que le restará de vida, si decimos que el lo conocía estaríamos erróneos, Will nunca conoció a su alpha.

Tras varios años Will experimento su celo, anunciaba que su unión estaba muy próxima, pero lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que siguió con su educación, importándole poco la opinión que los alphas y betas de su escuela, que por su género no tenían inconveniente en terminar su educación superior, muy poco antes de terminar su especialidad y hacer examen al F.B.I, recibió una carta de letra cuidadosa y gariboleada, era de él, lo que el llamaría su alpha, con educación le pedía verse el jueves a las 7:00 para tener una cena y conocerse, puesto que Will ya tenía la edad estipulada del acuerdo.

Y Will solo pudo abrir de nuevo el libro que había estado estudiando en su camino a casa, y aún sabiendo que podía ignorar la carta, preparó todo para ir a la cena.

  
\--------------

  
Con destreza termino de servir el Rôti de Cerdo a la Mostaza, giro y lo posicionó sutilmente en el platos, decoro con granadas y nueces, entró en su alacena y eligió un vino joven, un tinto de barril de cedro, el cual destapó y decanto en dos copas,  con maestría tomó los dos platos y los llevó a la mesa decorada elegantemente, donde puso los platos después de regresar y dejar labios copas de vino, regresó para observar la presentación, conforme se quitó el delantal que lo cubría, segundos despues se oía el timbre retumbar en las paredes, sonrió satisfecho y fue a abrir la puerta.

  
\-----------

  
Después de haber salido de la escuela, paso por un restaurante para tomar algo y cambiar su ropa a un traje Negro, con una blusa blanca y corbata de color azul cobalto, lustro sus zapatos y peinó un poco su ondeado cabello.

Después de tomar aire tocó el timbre, lo pensó mucho durante el camino, no podía escapar y aún así lo hiciera estaría rompiendo el legado de sus padres, y eso lo turnada.

Will creció siendo un niño demasiado callado,"que llega a ser autismo" decía su profesora de primaria,ella nunca sabría que esto se debía  a su impresionante imaginación la cual le ayudaba a recrear sucesos,fantásticos cuando era niño, y ahora crímenes, por eso el día anterior había hecho su última prueba para entrar al F.B.I, sacudió un poco su saco, aún en sus cavilaciones, no oyó la puerta abrirse, y por eso se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto y gallardo, con mucho porte y traje de 3 piezas en una tela de color azul cobalto y rey, cabello corto peinado de un lado, un rubio atrigado, y ojos color café, unos obscuros y abismales ojos cafes.  
En cuanto respiro el olor intenso de un alpha lo lleno, y se sintió como un cordero.

  
________________

 

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al hermoso joven que estaba delante de él, con cabellos de color obscuro revueltos sin cuidado, traje formal y lentes de moda.

Aspiro, el olor profundo y dulzón, una mezcla de aire de campo y leña, el cual le lleno, un delicioso olor omega, único y demencial.

Buenas no noches, Will-le dijo-espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho-el llamado lo miro sorprendido-no, buenas noches Dr. Lecter-  
-Hannibal por favor-sonrió-pasa por favor-  
-Gracias Hannibal-

Hasta el momento, se dijo, no estaba tan mal.

  
\--------------

  
Cuando Will paso al vestíbulo se quedó admirado por lo lujoso del lugar, con paredes sobrias y cuadros renacentistas, pasaban por la sala cuando llegaron al comedor, de corte moderno y de algún modo obscuro, al ver la mesa ya servida suspiro.

-Sopa de frambuesa y mantequilla, pasta Bucattini, Rôti de Cerdo a la Mostaza con nueces y Granada, y de postre suffle de vainilla y canela- le explicó Hannibal a Will mientras este se sentaba a su lado derecho-y un vino joven de caba de cedro, o ¿prefieres algún otro?, estoy a tus ordenes-  
\- Oh no esté está bien gracias-  
-Entonces sugiero que comencemos, Will-

Después de unos pocos minutos Hannibal rompió el silencio

  
-Es un gusto volver a verte Will, muchos inviernos han pasado desde que te vi en tu jardin,. ¿como están tus padres?-  
-Siento decir que murieron hace 4 años, y aún así me gustaría preguntarle cuando fue que me vio, puesto que no lo recuerdo-respondió casi susurrando  
-Oh Will era casi imposible que me recordarás tenias menos de 2 años-tomó un poco de vino-aún así te doy mi profundo pésame por la muerte de Greg y Sara, eran unas excelentes personas-

Hannibal, se paro y regreso con el Rôti de Cerdo a la Mostaza

-Gracias, ya que estamos aquí para conocernos ¿en que eres doctor?-  
-Soy psiquiatra, particular pero aveces ayudó F.B.I-  
-Yo ayer acabo de hacer el examen de ingreso al F.B. I-  
-¿Que estudias Will?, no es muy común que un omega sin emparejar este en una universidad, es peligroso-  
-Estoy estudiando crimino-logia, y a la vez estoy terminado de estudiar una especialidad en psicología criminal-tomó vino y lo volvió a ver-¿puedo preguntar si voy a poder terminar mis estudios?, puesto que es una decisión tuya-bajo la vista al plato   
-Claro que sí, me complace saber que mi omega es una persona culta y con profesión, una joya-le guiño el ojo y siguió cortando el Rôti de Cerdo a la Mostaza-tienes mi permiso para terminar tus estudios Will-  
-Gracias Hannibal- respondió Will aliviado, sin su permiso ni hubiera podido terminar sus estudios, lo miro asombrado, tan conservador que se veía, y podía apostar que era un alpha de sangre pura, sin rastro de algún mestizaje familiar.  
-No soy tan conservador como me veo Will, pienso que como omega debes estar buen preparado- lo miro y sonrió, desapareció por segunda vez y regreso con el postre

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, cuando Will termino y puso su tenedor dentro del plato, Hannibal puso en acción su plan.                                                

-¿Mas Suffle, Will?-

-No gracias, la cena estuvo deliciosa, tu chef y tiene mis felicitaciones-Hannibal se recargo en su silla-Entonces el chef responde gracias-le miro mientras alzaba su copa

-¿Tu cocinarse todo?-Will pregunto sorprendido 

-Si Will, ahora puesto que eres un chico muy perspicaz,  vamos a hablar de lo que nos interesa a los dos, el contrato-Hannibal se levantó y chasqueo los dedos inmediatamente llegó un joven que recogió la mesa, Hannibal lo condujo entonces a una sala cerca, con paredes de madera, una chimenea y una mesa con un servicio de café

  
-toma asiento, por favor-Will se sentó en la silla y miro como hannibal servía un humeante café- supongo bien, cuando digo que quieres leer el contrato de enlace-Will asintió - bien mientras lo traen, daré una pequeña síntesis de lo que letras-tomó de su café-la edad en la cual debes cumplir con el es 6 años después de tu primer celo, en los cuales eres libre de hacer todo lo que te plazca, podrás tomar opresores de olor y de celo en la cantidad estipulada por el médico familiar-Hannibal sonrió de una forma que hizo a Will sentir un escalofrío en la espalda-estas obligado a engendrar por lo menos a un descendiente en los primeros 3 años, a guardar silencio autoritario ante las autoridades a menos de que yo lo acepte-un sirviente llegó con una maleta de metal, la cual abrió Hannibal, saco un bonche de papeles de color beige, los cuales le dio a Will-

  
-Me das un momento para leerlo?-Hannibal se paró y salió de la estancia, Will respiro profundamente y empezó a leer, no le sorprendió encontrar miles de cláusulas en las cuales de forma simple de decir, era propiedad del alpha, el alpha aún en una sociedad moderna era símbolo de poder sobre todos los que no lo eran, y presentía que así sería hasta el fin del mundo, eventos históricos eran un recordatorio permanente de lo que sucedía a la sociedad no dirigida por alphas, la propia naturaleza les daba las herramientas para tal fin y nadie estaba en posición de darle la contraria.

  
Suspiro aliviado al ver que el contrato era un poco más flexible que los que había leído en la biblioteca escolar.

  
Hannibal estaba afuera de la sala olfateando y memorización la esencia de Will, el aire con su aroma le lleno los pulmones, perfecto, le daba mucha curiosidad como respondería a ciertas circunstancias, necesitaba saber si tenía potencial para ser como el.

  
Único y mortal.

  
\--------------

  
Regresaba de casa, después de haber salido de clases, un agente del F.B.I, Jack Crawford, le informo que paso el examen de admisión no para campo pero si para apoyo en la escena del crimen, y este le dijo que su talento de dar saltos inimaginables para tener el perfil criminal,lo hacían apto para más tarde poder enseñar su conocimiento y procedimiento, Will solo sonrió y le contestó que lo que hacía solo era basarse en la escena del crimen y los datos técnicos.

Sigue siendo muy impresionante -le contesto el agente- llámame Jack, y empezarás la semana que viene, te mandare los datos por correo, nos vemos Will- 

La cena, seguía reproduciendoce, en su mente, Hannibal había con sus dulces palabras, relajarlo de su inminente final, y eso le daba desconfianza,negociaron la unión, acordaron que seria en otoño, en el equinoccio, antes de ello era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, tiempo suficiente para terminar sus estudios y trabajar un poco en el F.B.I.

Sonrió para sí mismo al ver en el correo la carta del F.B.I, hojeo su correspondencia y encontró una carta de color beige, la cual borro la sonrisa de su cara.

  
\----------------

  
Ver sacrum amois, sonaba en el sonido del estudio, una pieza de arte, sublime, se decía a sí mismo, tenía la hora libre, el paciente había pasado la cita al día siguiente, con delicadeza pasaba un difuminador en su dibujo de un adonis, le daba volumen a su cuerpo, resaltando los músculos y atenuando las sombras en lugares estratégicos, lo había cambiado de último minuto, el pelo corto y rubio, lo cambio a un revuelto y poco rizado en color Negro, un homenaje a su próximo omega, lo sabía, ahora solo era esperar y actuar.

Se echó atrás en su silla y aprecio su dibujo, los rasgos de aquel adonis no tenían nada que ver con Will,solo el cabello era de él, ¿era su deseo que Will fuera otra persona?, no, aquel adonis era la representación vaga de su gran obra, solo era un boceto, la obra estaría lista cuando el, Hannibal,  viera los resultados de su curiosidad, cuando Will haya sucumbido a su influencia, sus consejos ,cuando Will haya puesto todo su ser en el, entonces y sólo entonces, aquel adonis que será creado,será sólo el retrato de su triunfo.

  
\---------------

  
Will se levantaba temprano, se bañaba, daba de comer a sus perros, desayunaba mientras se vestía y escuchaba las noticias en el radio, tomaba las llaves del auto, y conducía hasta la academia del F.B.I en Quantico (Viginia), ahí iba directo al despacho de Jack, el cual le daría un caso ya resuelto, el debía dar el perfil y así era toda la mañana.

Jack era un alpha en toda la extensión de la palabra, su beta Bella y el vivían sin hijos, Will nunca pregunto el porqué, presentía que no debía de hacerlo.

Jack era el jefe de la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento, alto y musculoso, de raza afroamericana, infundia miedo en los pasillos, los alumnos lo llamaban el "guru", por su porcentaje de casos cerrados, criminales atrapados y su intuición con los reclutas.  
Will después de un semana, se convirtió oficialmente en un profesor de la academia del F.B.I pronto se creó fama, un pequeño grupo de chicas y chicos que se anotarán en sus clases, asombrados de su talento, en esa semana conocío a la Dra. Alana Bloom, con quien rápidamente se hizo amigo, una beta de cabello largo ondulado y Negro, quien compartía el gusto por cuidar a animales desprotegidos.

Pero cada día era intenso en la mañana y tarde, pero cuando la noche llegaba, la angustia se apoderaba de él.

  
Los días estaban contados.


	2. -02-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey¡  
> gracias por dejar sus kudos¡  
> Disfruten su lectura¡

Un día se despertó, somnoliento,miro su celular.Un mensaje.

___Buenos días,Will___

________

 

Todas las mañanas recibía un mensaje de Hannibal, diciendo buenos días, en la tarde cuando era su tiempo de comida, recibía otro diciendo 'provecho', en la noche casi cuando terminaba de hacer sus quehaceres le llegaba un último dándole las buenas noches.

Al principio se asustó por la exactitud de los mensajes en cuanto a hora, pero al 3 día estaba acostumbrado, a la semana los esperaba con reloj en mano.  
Una curiosidad insana le daba cada vez que los esperaba, al mes eran parte de su rutina, un día le vino a la mente contestarle un msm, la respuesta le sorprendió

 

_____¿No te tardaste mucho en contestar, Will?, casi considere que los mandaba a un número equivocado, eso fue maleducado_____

 

 

Will decidió no contestarlo, aún así le siguieron llegando los mensajes diarios, movido por la curiosidad, decidió mandarle otro mensaje

 

  
______Siento mucho no contestarte, olvido cargar el teléfono, mucho trabajo en la academia, ¿como es tu día?______

  
_____Casi tan pesado como el tuyo,Will, ¿problemas de memoria?, cuéntame_____

 

Will vio con curiosidad la pantalla del teléfono, ¿debía contestarle y contarle de sus problemas?, decidió que sólo una parte.

 

_____Te los contaré pero no intentes psicoanalizarme, odio que hagan eso____

  
_____Juro no intentar psicoanalizarte, solo vamos a tener charlas como de amigo a amigo, dentro de nuestra próxima relación vamos a tener que darnos la máxima confianza ¿No lo crees?_____

 

Will suspiro, tenía razón, pero si le contará la verdad, el lo repudiaria, además era psiquiatra, ¿entendería el mecanismo de su mente?¿descubriría como es que lograba tener los perfiles criminales?, por que el no pensaba como el criminal, el era el asesino, y por lo tanto  
ese era su diseño.

  
\------------

  
Hannibal estaba en su palacio mental, cuando la vibración y sonido de su teléfono lo trajeron lentamente de su trance ,Will, leyó en la pantalla, estiró las piernas y abrió el mensaje

 

_____Duermo poco y tengo pesadillas, aveces de los casos que ayudó a resolver, eso me perturba____

 

Sonrio para sí mismo y le contestó el mensaje,   
El juego ya había comenzado.

  
\----------

  
Después de una semana de mandarse mensajes con Hannibal y sentirse una colegiala, acepto ir a una cita 'medica' con el, le citó a las 7, y el acudió sin querer reconocer, impaciente.  
Cuando entró al despacho, el olor de este lo inundó, un intenso olor a roble, incienso y también un extraño olor metálico.  
Tenía un segundo medio piso, con estanterías rebosar de libros, un escritorio, y dos sillas alado de un diván, primerizo en las consultas, se quedó parado en un punto neutro, la figura de un arce en cobre le llamó la atención.

 

-¿Como estuvo tu día?, vamos, siéntate por favor- Hannibal se sentó y le señaló la otra silla enfrenté de el-

-Tuve pesadillas de nuevo, me es imposible dormir bien-Will quedaba enfrente de esos abismales ojos, así que bajo la vista- Pero ya no olvido cargar el teléfono-

 

Will soltó una risita, que Hannibal siguió, bien el sabía que nunca olvidaba cargar el teléfono, lo confirmó cuando para conocer sus hábitos lo siguió por unos días, supo de primera mano que sería buen padre, sus perros estaban bien educados, y también de la horrorosa after shave que tenía.

Varias cosas debían de cambiar en la vida de Will, y esa , era la principal.

\-----------

  
Las citas eran cada semana, los jueves a las 7, al final de cada visita, Hannibal le invitaba algo de tomar, una copa de vino, un jugo o té.                                          Un te de hierbas, "ayuda a calmar los nervios y regular el sueño", le dijo la vez que se lo ofrecio

Will no lo admitía pero ese te de hierbas, lo hechizaba.Un olor a pino lo carectizaba, después de tomarlo, todos los problemas desaparecían.

La voz de Hannibal le susurraba intangibles palabras, que le sonaban al sonido del río.  
Y aún así esos días las pesadillas eran más fuertes, ahora había un nuevo elemento, un ciervo.

Un ciervo, grande e imponente.

Y presentía que sabia quien era.

   
________

 

Aún somnoliento se paró para abrirle la puerta a su próxima cena.  
Las 4 de la mañana, quien estuviera detrás del marco de madera, iba a ser un delicioso estofado.  
Cuando la puertas abrió una oleada de olor omega se impactó en su cara.

Quizás estofado no.

Will estaba en una playera interior sudada hasta escurrir, unos calzoncillos de franela, el cabello revuelto y la cara roja, temblaba y tenía la mirada perdida.

 

  
-Will...-le invito a pasar con la mano, Will paso y se le quedó viendo a medio vestíbulo-¿pasa algo Will?-le pregunto curioso, apretando su puño para no aventarse le encima, ese olor le picaba la nariz,cosquilleaba su vientre y electrizaba su pene.

-Me siento...no debería...opresores...estoy en-Hannibal se acercó lentamente-

-En celo, Will, ¿estas seguro que has tomado tus opresores puntualmente?-Will asintió temblando, ¿o no?, ahora que recordaba no recordaba habérselos tomado-La verdad no recuerdo, no debería estar aquí-Will olía la esencia de Hannibal, debía de irse rápido, pronto estaría en completo ciclo-Iré...Alana, estaré seguro ahí-

-Will-

-¡DEMONIOS¡, no no aléjate, tengo poco tiempo-Will subió la voz y se impulsó tomando desprevenido a Hannibal, cuando corrió para abrir la puerta, Hannibal se abalanzó sobre el derribandolo, Will sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y un eléctrico dolor en el hombro.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado en ese estado, Will¡-

 

Hannibal le tomó la mano y lo derribo, se puso en arcadas sobre el,agarro las muñecas de Will y las puso arriba de su cabeza,paso su nariz por el cuello y torso de Will, este solo pudo gemir.

 

-¿Por que viniste a verme?-le susurro, seguido de morder su lóbulo- Will...-

-¡Yo no...deja de hace...eso¡- Hannibal jugaba con su torso, pellizco sus pelones y su piel que en esos momentos quemaba, el roce suave y firme de él y y el roce duro y áspero de la ropa. Hannibal paró- Dime que quieres que haga, Will- este volteo la cara y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir el empuje de este en sus manos y como el otro se retorció debajo suyo y también intentaba zafarse del agarre de este, el cual reforzó- Hannibal, no quiero Esto-

-¿A quien le importa lo que quieras?-le dijo con un tono frío cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-A ti-

 

Un silencio se impuso, rápidamente la respiración de Will se hizo más frenética y descontrolada, Hannibal, sabiendo que significaba eso fue regando besos en el cuello y torso del menor, quien daba espacio volteando la cara, pronto este safo sus muñecas del agarre del mayor, y las posó en el cuello del otro, pegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras arqueada la espalda y movía la pelvis en rítmicos movimientos, al mismo tiempo que gemía al contacto del otro,su cuerpo se extrasensibilisaba, todo era excitante, la ropa le dolía, sentía como su lubricante natural escurría por sus piernas.

Ya no había retorno.

La camisa, fue rasgada y tirada por las escaleras, sus pantalones fueron quitados brutalmente, que irritaron la piel de Will, Hannibal, le mordía el torso sin camisa, rasguñaba cuando pasaba su mano entre sus muslos, esto hacia a Will impacientarse, gemía el nombre del mayor a mayor volumen cada vez que este pasaba por su entrada, lo necesitaba, dentro, destrozándolo con embates poderosos que sabía que podría darle.  
De vez en cuando subía y lo besaba de forma brusca, chupando y mordiendo sus labios, jalándolos y lamiendo la sangre que salía de estos.

Hannibal, por su parte, se deleitaba, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era Will, quien pronunciaba su nombre con devoción insana.

 

  
-Will, ¿que quieres que haga?-le preguntó regulando cada palabra entre rasguño a su muslo izquierdo-

-Hannibal...-respondió Will en un gemido, mirándolo con ojos dilatados y la cara tan sonrojada como un tomate-

-Dime-

-Qui..ero...-Will tomó aire tratando de regular su respiracion- que...me folles..y me empotres..contra..el suelo-

 

  
Hannibal se paró y arreglo su pijama, Will sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y su vista desenfocaba todo, miro hacia arriba con la boca entreabierta.

  
-Te falto decir 'por favor', por eso...-Hannibal, se bajó el pantalón de la pijama, y le mostró su erguido miembro que tenía apenas unas gotas de preseminal en la punta- tu sabes que hacer, Will-

  
El nombrado se arrodilló y tomó el miembro de Hannibal entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente cuando una mano lo tomo desprevenido y le hizo tragarse todo el miembro completo, haciendo que sintiera arcadas, trato de librarse del agarre pero este le hacía mover la cabeza-Vamos Will, quieres que te folles no?, hazlo- tomó fuerzas y empezó a acostumbrarse a los movimientos del otro, relajo la garganta y movió la lengua.  
Un rastro de saliva le corría por la barbilla, Hannibal observaba como Will se adaptaba a la situación, así que decidió darle lo que quería.  
Tomando la garganta de Will, lo tiro de nuevo al suelo, poniendo bruscamente la cabeza contra el marfil del suelo, Will solo pudo gemir, ignorando el dolor en su nuca.  


Hannibal estaba hipnotizado con la cara que hacía el menor,el olor que expedía, así que lo penetró de una forma brusca y rápida, siguiendo con embestidas enérgicas, escuchando con morbo los sonidos acuosos que hacía su base al chocar con las nalgas de Will, los gemidos ahogados de este por su mano que apretaba su garganta.

Al momento de su clímax, jalo a Will de los cabellos y mordió brutalmente su cuello, sin faltar le mucho para arrancar la piel del menor, quien exhalo un gemido de dolor y placer, al sentir los dientes del mayor y su sangre brotar, haciendo que se corriera instantáneamente  
El miembro de Hannibal, se ensancho y abarcó la entrada de Will, soltando cálidos chorros de semen, mientras Will entraba en inconsciencia.

  
Así quedaron por un varias horas, hasta que el sol despertó a Will.  
Hannibal tapaba casi todo su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, seguían unidos y Will se sonrojo, lamió sus secos labios, cortados y con sangre seca, tocó dónde estaba la mordida, signo de que era propiedad de Hannibal,una unión irrompible física y social-mente,así que, abrazo a este, se lleno la cabeza de que, ya no estaba solo,de a partir de ese día, alguien era una parte de el, y con ese sentimiento en su corazón, suspiro y cerró los ojos.

  
_________

 

Cuando despertó, con la cabeza pesada, lo primero que pensó fue en Hannibal, así que lo busco con la mirada, encontrándose en un cuarto muy arreglado, inmediatamente lo reconoció, había pasado todos los anteriores días,en el, con Hannibal dándole brutales embestidas, llenando le de su caliente semen y durmiendo abrazados,quien por cierto,no estaba ahí, así que salio de la cama, y siguió el olor del alpha.

Puesto que por su estabilidad momentaria, daba por hecho que su celo, había terminado, así que se empezó a preocupar por su trabajo en el F.B.I, lo hambriento que estaba y por sus perros, de quienes no recordaba hasta apenas unos minutos.

  
Llegó a la estancia dónde habían tomado café, cuando lo vio, escucho que hablaba por teléfono  
  


_____Si, Jack, agradezco que te preocuparas, Will esta bien.....esta escaleras arriba....claro que volverá, ¿el lunes?...el lunes entones, saluda a Bella de mi parte, Adios_____

 

Colgó el teléfono y se volteo, mirando a Will, con una sonrisa ladina.

 

-Es de mala educación, escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Will-

-¿Conoces a Jack?-

-Y a Alana también, tenemos mucho en común-

-Tu y ellla...-

-No, fue mi alumna, pero no mas de eso-le ofreció la mano, se la tomo y le acaricio los nudillos-Vamos a curarte y mientras tanto, desayuna-Hannibal se levanto y lo condujo a la cocina-Ademas, Alana se encargo de alimentar a tus perros, podemos ir mas tarde por tus cosas y por ellos-dijo mientras le entregaba un plato de olor delicioso. 

 

Will solo pudo sonreír, no era el único que ocultaba algo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?  
> Gracias por darme unos minutos de tu tiempo¡¡


	3. -03-

La recepción era elegante, gente en trajes de gala andaban de sitio en sitio para probar los bocaditos que servían los meseros, el champage y el vino blanco adornaban las manos de casi todos, la mayoría de los presentes era amigos de Hannibal, y cuatro de Will, los cuales casi guardaban anonimato, en la mesa de atrás, incómodos por tanta pompa. 

  
Hannibal se paseaba orgulloso entre la gente, con la única copa de vino tinto en la sala, con un traje cola de pinguino en color negro así como su corbata, en cambio su chaleco y blusa eran de un blanco inmaculado, con el cabello peinado de lado era felicitado dónde pasaba, cumplidos por su traje, la comida y muchos elogios a su compañero, Will, que moría de pena e incomodidad, con un traje a la medida y zapatos nuevos, y la mano de Hannibal que posada en su cintura,lo conducía de invitado a otro, cuando logró safarse del agarre del otro, corrió dónde estaban sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo, la unidad de forenses de la academia, Bererly Katz,  Jimmy Price,  y Brian Zeller, quien trataba de entablar una conversación con la invitada de la mesa de alado.

  
Cuando Will sé había relajado, una campanilla que llamó al orden, lo puso alerta, Hannibal erguido y orgulloso estaba en la mesa principal, este divisó a Will y lo llamó con la mirada, suspirando Will se acercó discretamente, a su lado la mano del mayor se posó de nuevo en su cintura, Will mantenía las brazos inertes alado de su cuerpo.

  
Hannibal empezó a dar un discurso solemne dónde dio gracias a sus invitados y dio oficial su unión con Will, se escucharon los hurras y soltaron serpentinas, inmediatamente se sirvió la cena, la música empezó y la gente se animó.Cuando la fiesta se terminó y todos los invitados se retiraron, Will se puso cómodo , Hannibal mando a casa a todo mesero y sirviente que ayudó en la cena.  
Su olor se impregnó en su ropa y lo lo marcaba.  
Todo esto pensaba cuando, el mundo se nublo, y se volvió obscuro.

 

Despertó cuando abría la puerta del salón de clases, ¿como había llegado?, no le dio importancia y se puso a arreglar sus notas.Al medio día llegó Jack, a quien le tendió una invitación.

 

-Hey, Jack, justamente iba a verte-

-¿Una cena?, dile de mi parte que se tomé un poco más tranquilo la vida de unido.

-Ja, dudo que lo haga- Will se levantó los lentes-

-Will, necesito tu opinión en un caso... necesito que me prestes tu imaginación por un rato-

-¿De que va?- Will lo miro por arriba de sus lentes, Jack sonrió y le entregó un folder, si seguía así se iba a sentir utilizado, más de lo que ya sentía.

 

_________

 

Cortaba el cartílago, con mano firme, luego marino la carne en un obscuro líquido, la dejó por un rato mientras, calentaba la sarten y cortaba los vegetales.  
Recordaba como había conseguido la carne, una secretaria de su seguro que trataba maleducada mente a cualquiera, una joya, su esplendor se vio cuando le erigió, enfrenté de su puesto de trabajo, mirando al cielo y la barriga llena de papeles en forma de flor.

  
Aso la carne, y con habilidad daba vueltas a esta con la sarten, la dejó en la flama y preparó los platos, decoradores bellamente.  
No había luchado en lo más mínimo, había caído rápidamente, un poco de cloroformo y una buena llave.  
Paso a dejar la carne en la flama y preparar la ensalada, un pequeño detalle para Will, quería saber como tomaría el caso del destripador, ya que, solo el veía lo artístico de su trabajo.

Will entró en la cocina, con una bolsa de plástico, en la mano derecha y en la otra una botella de coca cola, y Winston detrás suyo,al ver a Hannibal en plena faena, escondió lo que traía detrás de sí y despidió a su amigo.

  
-Buenas¡-

-Buenas Will, pasame ese trapo por favor-Will se lo paso rápidamente y le sonrió tímidamente

-¿Que traes?- le preguntó poniendo porciones de ensalada en los platos

-Había traído la cena- Hannibal lo miro de reojo- Unas truchas que descongele-

-Bueno, mañana las cocinare, mientras tanto, ve a sentarte, y...- observababa la botella de Will- deja eso aquí, no se valla a tirar- este suspiro y dejó la botella en el fregadero.

 

No es que la comida gourmet no le gustaba, adoraba el sabor Especial de las comidas de Hannibal, en especial de la carne,pero extrañaba comer ese puré de papas de harina en el comedor de la academia, la comida china en moldes, su BIG Mac mensual, y su dieta a base de truchas. Ah Viejos tiempos.  
Tiempos en los cuales, sus perros dormían en su cama y no en el patio, cuando podía utilizar la misma camisa dos días seguidos y la limpieza de la casa era cada fin de mes.

Pero era para bien, eso le decía Hannibal, y eso no le preocupaba mas.

_________

 

Pesadillas inundaba sus noches, despertando angustiado, sudado y tembloroso, Hannibal lo miraba desde su lado, le acariciaba la coronilla como hacia con sus perros, le calmaba y hacia dormir, el tiempo se perdía, sus palabras eran susurrollos, no entendía, solo sabía que eran palabras, que lo arrullaban.

Le contaba sus preocupaciones, sus miedos todas sus pesadillas, el respondía de una forma tan lógica, como si la respuesta estuviera enfrenté de el y se negara la respuesta.   
Sentía que se estaba volviendo dependiente de Hannibal.  
Pero era un omega, debía de ser dependiente,eso dicen todos los libros que hablan de los omegas, el solo actuaba esas acciones,pero no estaba seguro de, que, el necesitará eso.

Aún asi, sonrió al ver la prueba. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba, un ser que dependiera de él, como sus perros, un ser a quien dar sus conocimientos.

 

_________

 

Jack le había asignado a Hannibal, como su asesor mientras estuviera en el caso, un apoyo de campo, le dijo con voz entusiasta.

Había un copiador, que insarto a una chica en las astas de un venado, artístico, pero no era el mismo, se había llevado un trofeo quirúrgico, había un cuerpo y definitivamente tenía un modos operanty distinto, aunque Jack no pensara igual.

Al siguiente día iban a ver una pista, le estaban pisando los talones al asesino, solo un fallo y con eso lo cacharian.

Hannibal y el regresaban a casa, tenía ya 8 semanas, la fiesta de anunciación oficial sería la semana que entraba.

Cada vez las pesadillas aumentaban, el acechando, saltando al ataque y quitándole la vida a una joven inocente.  
¿Por que?, su teoría era que tenía una hija idéntica a las víctimas, les hacía lo que no podía hacerle a esa joven.  
¿Que hacía con los cuerpos?¿Como los desaparecía sin dejar rastro?.

El caso avanzaba rápido, pronto tendría las respuestas.

Paso a cambiarse, cuando vio su estómago lo acarició tiernamente, sintio una punzada, se mareo al instante y trastabillo, cayó al suelo y se agarro el estómago, empezó a agitarse su respiracion, se retorcio en el suelo.

  
Y sintió húmedo entre sus piernas.

  
Con temor bajo su mano y sintió esa humedad, cuando la levantaba, Winston llegó al cuarto con la cola de un lado a otro, que de repente se bajo, se le acercó preocupado mientras Will miraba con temor su mano en la que su vista se enfocaba con fuerza, rojo, un rojo negruzco, oía como Winston daba pequeños quejidos.

Hannibal llegó al escuchar el llanto de Will, un desconsolado llanto, con fugaces no, que se repetían con fuerza.  
Cuando llegó Will lloraba encima de un charco de sangre, busco la herida y un pensamiento le lleno la cabeza.

 

El bebé.

 

Eso no estaba en los planes.

________

  
Terminaban de desayunar, cuando sonó el teléfono, Abigail lo contestó, una voz fuerte y masculina le pidió del otro lado que pasara a su papá.  
Sin darle importancia, le dio el teléfono a su papá, y subió a preparar las cosas de la escuela.

-Jarret, van por ti-

_______

 

Will salió del coche, y vio como un hombre de estatura alta, mantenía a juzgar,  su esposa, en una llave con el cuchillo en la garganta, lo siguiente fue rápido, casi color sepia.

Le cortó enérgicamente la garganta, tirándola en el piso,  cerrando la puerta de la casa.  
La señora, una omega, se desangraba en el pavimento, era muy tarde, muy profunda la herida.  
Así que Will entró con el arma a la ofensiva, oyó los grititos ahogados y entró a la cocina, el hombre tenía en la misma posición a una joven, casi idéntica a las víctimas, su hija, 

  
-Dejala-

  
El hombre negó y le cortó el cuello, al instante, Will disparo, 1,2,3,5 veces, el sonido seco y fuerte, le entaponaron los oídos, el hombre cayó en la esquina de la cocina.

  
La chica

  
Cayó arrodillado alado de ella, le agarro el cuello tratando de hacer un torniquete, pero no servía.

  
-¿Lo ves?, ¿lo ves?-le repetía el hombre casi inconsciente, aumentando los nervios de Will quien trataba fallidamente salvar a la chica, quien lo miraba con ojos acuosos, de repente la mano de Hannibal tomó firme el cuello de la joven, mientras miraba a Will.

  
Con la cara salpicada de sangre, las manos escurriendole de aquel rojo obscuro, temblando y mirandolo absorto.

Una visión divina

  
__________

 

-Su nombre era Jarret Jacob Hobbs- Jack le decía serio- lo hiciste muy bien Will- le palmo la espalda y le sonrió - aunque no sería mala idea que vallas unos minutos al área de tiro- el chiste hizo sonreír a Will-

 

Camino hacia el coche dónde lo esperaba Hannibal, que estaba en el volante

 

Bererly, se le acercó   
-¿Es cierto Will? -Lo miro sería, Will asintió y bajo la mirada- Lo sentimos mucho -

  
Berely era una alpha, con corazón de omega, con mucha discreción le consiguió la prueba de embarazo y la oculto de los ojos de sus curiosos compañeros.  
Will le sonrió y dio gracias por su preocupación, ella asintió y saludo con la mano a Hannibal que correspondió

______

 

Se despertó agitada, con náuseas y ganas de gritar al vacío.  
Se tocó la venda que cubría la cicatriz en su cuello, ella era la responsable de todo.  
Entró una enfermera, quien le dio los buenos días,  poniendo en la mesita una bandeja con el desayuno.

  
-Hoy va a tener visitas, ¿espera a alguien?- le dijo mientras cambiaba las flores de su cómoda -

-No, dudo que alguien venga verme, ¿No ha leído los periódicos?-le dijo Abigail sarcastica-Además de ese horroso [tattlecrime.com](http://tattlecrime.com/), dicen que soy cómplice, ¡mi padre casi me mata y terminan diciendo eso¡-la enfermera la miro fijamente- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Hobbs- dijo antes   de cerrar la puerta  
Se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada después de Buenos días, todo pasaba por su mente ¿tan mal estaba?, se mordió la uña y se froto los brazos

   
Minutos después llegó el terapeuta que le asignaron, solo pudo suspirar muy hondo, y decirle buenos dias   
______

 

-¿Como has estado,  Hannibal en tu ámbito familiar? - Una alpha de cabello dorado, y facciones duras, se dirigió con calma y arrastraba cada sílaba haciendo su pregunta de un modo profundo y cansado.

-Hubo un pequeño contratiempo con el bebé, y Will me sigue asombrando, me intriga mucho-

-¿Que contratiempo?- 

-Will aborto-

 

Ella lo miro, con una pizca de sorpresa, al escuchar tal oración dicha con tal calma y serenidad, para luego volver a ser neutral.

  
-Lamento oír eso,¿Como te sientes con eso?-con calma se acomodo en su silla

-Pienso que es un buen recurso dramatico- Hannibal se ensancho los labios con fineza- siempre es necesario uno- 

-Siempre... nuestras acciones tienen...Un Contrapuesto-Miro la hora en su reloj  - me temo que nuestra hora ah terminado-Dijo arrastrando las palabras- ¿blanco o tinto- 

-Tinto por favor-

 

Hannibal iba todas las semanas, los lunes a consulta con su psiquiatra, Bedelia Du Maurier, una alpha que gustaba de hablar con calma y de modo pausado, con un tono de filtreo permanente, una fashonista y amante del buen vino.

  
______

 

Hannibal y Will se pararon detrás de la puerta.

  
_____

  
-¿Sintiéndose paternal Will?-le había dicho Hannibal, una noche antes de abortar este sonrió y le respondió -¿y tu?-

-Claro - dijo con su vista clavada en Will 

_____

  
El mayor tocó y abrió la puerta, una chica de tez blanca y el cabello negro hasta el busto, estaba sentada en la ventana, cuando volteo sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, se paró y camino hasta los recién llegados.

Los reconocía.

Era la pareja que llegaron a su casa, el menor que le disparó a su papá, el mayor que le salvó la vida.

  
-Buenos días, Abigail, soy el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, este es mi compañero Will Graham de él  
F. B.I,-Will la saludo con la cabeza- queríamos ver como estabas y su querías platicar -

  
Cuando lo escucho, esa voz tan profunda, tan grave que inmediatamente ato cabos.  
Ella accedió, a recorrer los invernaderos del hospital 

  
-¿Como has estado Abigail? -

-Mucho mejor, gracias Mr. Graham -

-Will, por favor- la chica le sonrió de lado y se apoyó un poco más en los brazos del mayor que la ayudaba a caminar, puesto que los medicamentos le mantenían desequilibrada.

  
Cuando se sentó, miro al mayor, Hannibal, quien la miraba con curiosidad, le sonrió tímidamente puesto que su presencia como alpha, esa mirada y porte le daba una seguridad incomprensible.  
Los miro a los dos y se dio cuenta que Will era el omega de Hannibal, tenía en los ojos del menor mucha tristeza e inmediatamente se identificó con el.

  
Presentía que tenía un futuro con ellos dos.


	4. -04-

 

-Will despierta-

  
El nombrado se agitó y despertó violentamente, se tallo los ojos y  miro expectante a Jack que lo miraba preocupado.

  
-¿Que pasa?-

-Llegamos- le señaló un lugar lleno de forenses con muchos fotógrafos y ruido de patrullas 

-¿Estas listo?-

  
Will asintió, paso la restricción policíaca, ¿cuando acepto un nuevo caso?, extrañaba dar sus clases apropiadamente y no tener que grabarlas para enviarselas a sus alumnos por medio de YouTube, sintio su celular vibrar pero lo ignoro, cerró sus ojos, mientras su mente hacia el resto.

  
\--

  
La vida en el hospital era rutinaria, con pequeñas variaciones cada semana, llamaron a su puerta,se arreglo rápidamente el cabello, miro ansiosa a la puerta,cuando entrando una chica con el cabello curiosamente esponjado y muy rizado en color rojo granate quien se puso el dedo en la boca y hacia la seña de silencio, se acercó y hablo rápidamente 

  
-Soy Freedie Lans, y me gustaría oír tu versión de la historia-

  
Ella asintió, ¿dónde estaba Will? 

  
\--

  
Hannibal como conducía en silencio, una barrera se había instalado en su relación, desde el día que aborto naturalmente, el había aclarado que no le molestaba en absoluto, no pasaba nada, todo tenía solución le decía, como sus ya diarias pesadillas, las cuales le hacían despertar sobresaltado, aferrándose a sus sabanas, morder la almohada y tener a Winston cerca, para que le diera tranquilidad,  Will dormía en un cuarto separado del de Hannibal, un acuerdo, para que pasaran el duelo.

Esto hacia que en sus 'platicas', Will se abriera más, para sin más contarle todo lo que le pasaba en la cabeza, y eso le hacía sentirse bien,  esa mirada de aprobación de su parte, las sonrisas ladinas, los pequeños acercamientos íntimos quede hacían más recurrentes   
Tenía en sus manos,  la orden que aceptaba que Abigail,  fuera a vivir con ellos, para que ayudará en el caso y se le siguiera psicológica mente,  además de un período de prueba para que la pudieran adoptar.

 

\--

  
-¿Sabes quienes te salvaron?-

  
Abigail negó

  
-Will Graham, un agente del F.B.I pero que no es del F.B.I,  que ha ayudado a resolver numerosos crímenes, por que - la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pareja, Freddie se levantó, cuando escucho que llamaban a seguridad - por que esta loco- terminó de decir antes de ofrecerle su tarjeta 

-Llamame si quieres que seas escuchada-

-Yo la tomate por ti - Will arrebato la tarjeta la cual guardo en su bolsillo interior -

 

Hannibal puso unos topers en una mesilla de madera cerca de la ventana del cuarto

   
-Buenos días Abigail ¿Como has estado?- dijo casi inmediatamente Hannibal cuando Freddie estuvo afuera del cuarto

-Creo que los extrañe un poco- Sonrio tímidamente,  - vinieron varios agentes para volver a hacerme preguntas,  y Alana hizo las compras por mi - dijo señalando bolsas de tiendas de ropa juvenil, y pequeñas cajas de zapatos y accesorios.  - Además de que me consiguió está pañoleta,  me la pongo en mi cuello y tapa la marca de que casi muero- dijo tocandose inconscientemente la herida

-Justo por eso no la debes tapar, Abigail,  es la prueba que eres una sobreviviente- tomó delicadamente la pañoleta quotandosela sutilmente y doblandola -Así que,  ¿estas lista?- Ella asintió  y miro a los ojos a Will,  este le devolvió la mirada.

-Vamos entonces Abigail,  ¿Todavía no has desayunado,  verdad?- negó y Hannibal sonrió 

  
\---

  
-Jack,  escuchame,  Will está muy inestable,  miralo no duerme, esta cansado y divaga aveces, el trabajo en campo no es para el-

-Alana, te recuerdo que el Dr Lecter lo está siguiendo,  además Will es una parte importante para el caso, sin su ayuda nunca podremos atrapar al destripador,  Will está salvando vidas, no lo sacare del campo ahora -

-Hannibal dile por favor, como esta Will- Alana le miro suplicante y este le miro neutral

-Siento que diga lo que diga, Jack está muy decidido a poner oídos sordos, así que sólo puedo decir que pondré más atención a Will en lo próximo -

-Me gusta su apoyo- miro hacia Alana serio- No te preocupes en cuanto lo vea de algún modo alterado, la mandare a casa inmediatamente -

-Ya está alterado- susurro al salir por la puerta - y vas a terminar de acabar con su poca cordura -

  
\--

 

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de espera de Hannibal ¿No estaba en una escena del crimen?, ¿como llegó?

  
-Veo tu carro afuera, le dijo, así que conduciste hasta ahí 2 horas -

-Quiero que me revisen, las jaquecas son más fuertes y recurrentes ahora, no me deja tranquilo, y pierdo noción del tiempo,  perdí el control en una escena, ¿estoy perdiendo la cordura verdad?- Will lo miro con los ojos acuosos,  Hannibal le tomó la cabeza y le beso la frente, -¿quieres un poco de te?-

  
Este asintió 

  
\--

  
Sacaba punta a su lápiz, con un bisturí, con mucho cuidado fue difuminando, las sombras y luces en los muslos del joven que creaba   
Los ojos de color grisáceo para el eran azules, las pestañas grandes y gruesas que los enmarcaban los hacia más grandes, el cabello revuelto le caía sobre la cabeza, apoyada en una mano sutilmente 

Su pierna derecha aguantaba el peso de todo su cuerpo, masculino pero definido, con caderas insinuantes y clavículas marcadas, torso fuerte y delineado.  
Poco a poco el adonis que creaba, le fascinaba mas, le intrigada a un punto de dejar de un lado la máscara diaria para insultarle su verdadero ser, el cual Will parecía aceptar. 

Lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, abrió un libro de bocetos y saco entre la baraja que guardaba en un caso de su escritorio 

Una joven Venus.

Descansando en la sombra de un árbol con un ciervo detrás suyo,  de cabellos negros y ondulantes al aire, ojos entreabierta con azul blanquecino,  de piel blanca con un vestido al son de las ráfagas del viento.   
Poco a poco le dio forma al viento a su cuerpo, detalló todo minuciosamente,  con cuidado creo los aspectos físicos.

El venado detrás suyo, la miraba expectante y curioso   
Sonrio para sí y siguió trabajando. 

  
\---

  
Abigail, llegó a la cocina siguiendo el olor dulzón que entró en su cuarto apenas abrió los ojos a causa del sol.  
Hannibal en acción movía lentamente una sarten dónde se cocia un platillo desconocido para ella pero de olor tentador

  
-Buenos días Abigail ¿Como dormiste en tu primera noche aquí?- le dijo mirándola de reojo mientras trajinaba entre ingredientes 

-Muy bien,  fue un sueño reparador- dijo acercándose a la barra 

De repente entró Will,  con una pandilla de perros detrás suyo los cuales le movieron la cola y saludaron antes de salir por la puerta que daba al patio y correr felices sobre el pasto.  
Will entró casi al instante saludando a Hannibal con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, este le dio los buenos días con un asentimiento de cabeza,  se giro y miro a Abigail sonriente 

  
-Hey, buenos días, así que dormiste bien,  me alegra, hoy es sábado ¿tienes en mente algo que quieras hacer?-le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en su hombro 

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Pon la mesa esto ya está listo- le indicó el mayor señalando un mueble del que saco lo necesario -

-Pensaba si podíamos ir a cambiar la ropa que no me quedo,  además de que quiero ir a mi casa para ver si puedo ayudar más en el caso- dijo lentamente mientras se movía en torno a la mesa- no quiero que el detective Crawford siga pensando que yo ayude a mi padre a cometer tales horrores-

-Nada teme el que nada oculta, Abigail -le dijo el alpha.

 

Se mordió el labio y froto sus manos   
Quizás pensó

  
\--

  
Cuando abrieron la puerta de entrada, un olor intenso a desinfectante le llegó, haciéndole llorar más los ojos, vio la entrada llena de cajas de cartón,  donde supuso que estaba las decoraciones y objetos de la casa.

Alana estaba a su lado, con cara sería.

Se sentaron en el suelo, mientras Hannibal prendía las luces de la casa, Alana empezó a sacar las fotografías que estaban en una caja.  
Las vio, recuerdos tan distantes.

Tan dolorosos.

Empezó a escuchar alboroto en las afueras de la casa, se asomo por el ventanal de la sala, observando muchos vecinos que gritaban palabras que no entendía.  Vio llegar las patrullas que los controlaron,  en una de ellas vio el reflejo de un grafiti que estaba en la puerta de la coche

CANIBALES 

Suspiro hondo y regreso alado de Alana, quien le sugirió se quiera recrear lo que pasó 

-Me parece bien, tu serias mi mamá, Will sería mi papá y Hannibal sería quien llamo-el ultimo la miro sonriente

-Antes de empezar, ¿que hacía tu papá con los animales que cazaba?-

-El decía que los honraba,  nunca desperdiciaba nada de ellos, hacia pasta para las tuberías con los huesos molidos - dijo casi susurrando 

-Vamos pues a recrear esa mañana- le dijo Alana mientras la conducía a la cocina.

 

Después de todo, les dijo que la voz del que había llamado no le era familiar,  ni el número, así que Hannibal y Alana subieron a discutir, un aspecto del proceso.

 

Se sentó en el sillón de tela de su madre, ¿que había hecho su papá con las chicas?¿también las había honrado?, una idea cruzó su mente, tomó el cojin de enfrenté suyo y lo rasgo, encontrando una mata de cabello negro dentro de él como relleno.

 

-Oh dios - 

-Así que si lo ayudabas, tu mataste a mi hermana -

 

Abigail se giro asustada, era el mismo chico que había visto en la bola de vecinos 

  
-Yo..yo no-

-Tranquila solo vine a hablar, quiero saber ¿Por que ella?, ¿No te podía matar y ya?- dijo mientras se le acercaba

Tomó lo primero que encontró a su mano, no vio siquiera  
Cuando se balanzo sobre ella, lo clavo en el estómago de este

Sintió tanta furia, tanto miedo, que mirandolo a los ojos, bajo el cuchillo por todo su abdomen,  como hacia con los venados, tiro fuerte y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El chico puso su mano sobre el cuchillo y cayó de espaldas.  
Miro sus manos llenas de sangre y sudor   
Sintió como una paz la llenaba, y su mente solo pudo gritar un nombre 

  
-¡Hannibal ¡-

 

Alana y Hannibal la oyeron desde el segundo piso, este se adelantó y al ver a Abigail subir las escaleras con las manos ensangrentadas,  regresó y sorprendió a Alana de espaldas para chocar la cabeza de esta contra la pared de piedra, cayendo inconsciente.   
Bajo a ver a Abigail,  quien tenía la cara roja y llorosa,  lo miro tan necesitada de su ayuda que le preguntó bruscamente que había pasado.

  
-Solo quería defenderme -

-Abigail,  lo destazaste,  esto ante los ojos de Jack no va a ser defensa, va a ser asesinato-comento viendo el cuerpo inmovil del chico 

-Pero...yo...lo juro-le dijo con voz hiposa,  el la miro y se pasó la mano por la cara, pensando rápidamente en como ocultar todo el móvil criminal. 

-Necesito que te calmes,  y que me escuches cuidadosamente -

 

Abigail asintió pusieron manos a la obra.

  
\---

  
Un momento estaba en un lugar, en otro estába muy lejos del anterior,  pasaban en un parpadeo.

¿Que hacía?¿A que se debía?

Quería recordar 

Necesitaba recordar 

 

-Todo está bien - le decía mientras le contaba sus inquietudes de -solo es estrés - le comentaba cuando le dijo de sus extraños sueños-Necesitas dormir mas-le respondió al decir los lapsos de tiempo perdido- 

  
-Todo va estar bien- y esa oración se repetía en su cabeza hasta calmar su conciencia

 

Llegó al consultorio,  cuando le invito a pasar,  Hannibal hizo una mueca de desagrado al pasar alado de él  
Lo miro extrañado y este respondió 

-hueles a Jack-dijo y tomó la mano del menor -

-Me trajo de su coche, y tome prestado un abrigo suyo durante una práctica-

 

El mayor lo miro en expectante 

  
No

  
Lo jalo bruscamente y lo pegó a sí,  poniendo su cara entre el cuello del menor,  este sintió cosquillas y trato de alejarse,el mayor reforzó el agarre y mordió suavemente su clavícula, soltó un gemido, se agarro de los hombros del otro,mientras sentía un escalofrío en su espalda.   
Sintió la barbilla del otro cerca de su cuello antes de sentir que su lóbulo izquierdo estaba siendo atacado, se mordió el labio, pero al recordar el comportamiento de Hannibal durante su celo, soltó de una vez su gemido,  y se aferró más.

Su cintura fue abarcada con un agarre firme, al instante su mirada se clavo en esos ojos, de color café,  tan obscuros, tan excitantes.  
Sus labios fueron apresados en un casto beso, en el cual las dos lenguas luchaban por el control de la otra, casi por estallarle los pulmones,  se separaron unos instantes y siguieron la sensual lucha.

Lentamente fue dirigido al diván dónde se sentó Will.   
Que con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba esa sensación de placer.  
Hannibal se separó y tomó su pañuelo, se seco los labios y empezó la consulta.   
Will solo pudo suspirar antes de responder a las preguntas del mayor.

Cuando Will sé iba a retirar,  su mano se enlazo con la del alpha, quien lo miro largamente a los ojos

 

-Eres mio -

  
Y cerró la puerta del consultorio. 

  
\--

 

Abigail se recostó en el diván,  mientras observaba un boceto de Hannibal

-Hola-le susurro cuando el mayor entro a la estancia

-Buenas Abigail,  ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio

-Quiero hablar,  quiero confesar algo, antes de mañana,  cuando firmen la acta de adopción - se miro las manos y observo sus uñas mordidas y dedos llenos de mordidas

-Soy todo oidos-dijo dejando de lado sus papeles

-Yo...yo...ayude a mi padre -miro al techo apartando su avergonzada mirada

-Ya lo sabíamos - Abigail lo miro asustada - pero no diré nada, esta bien -

-¿Aún así...-

-Aún así te queremos-

-Soy un monstruo-

-Yo se lo que es un monstruo - le dijo mientras se acercaba - y tu- la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza - eres una víctima - Abigail soltó a llorar mientras el la mecia y consolaba, le acariciaba el pelo y reforzaba su agarre cuando ella sollozando más fuerte 

  
No eran ignorantes de sus recurrentes pesadillas, en todas ellas se culpaba a ella por estar muertas, y por la mano directa de ella, el hermano de una de ellas   
Hannibal había escondido el cuerpo y le creo una coartada perfecta

  
Pero no para Jack, quien le seguía acusando ser cómplice de los crímenes de su padre

Si lo era, pero por que su instinto de supervivencia era mayor, y eso le calmaba la conciencia,  pero debía de tener cuidado.

 

  
Por que Jack era peligroso.


	5. Carta al lector

Hola ¡  
Gracias por seguir o llegar hasta aquí de mi fanfic ,   
Revisando después de salir de mi temporada de exámenes y de empezar un proyecto con amigos mios (razón por la cual deje de actualizar ), me doy cuenta que en Fanfiction y Archive of Our Own (donde subo ) , mi internet o mi cuenta fallo, y me di cuenta que faltan 4 capítulos que creía haber subido, así que el fanfic cual como lo leen está lleno de huecos (como la escena del celo de Will que debe ser el 4to capitulo) y la falta de otros dos capítulos después del último que leyeron.  
Razón por la cual re-subiré el Fanfic ya terminado en una semana.  
Habrá un ligero cambio en la trama por los capítulos restantes que no leyeron, pero pienso que es casi imperceptible.

Por favor acepten mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas  
Y olviden el inconveniente que les hago pasar.

Por ultimo un enorme Gracias por seguir apoyándome.

 

Sinceramente Suya…Guillerminna

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no se los nombres de los padres de will, asi que me invente unos.  
> Recibo con gusto sus comentarios.


End file.
